vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Bosses
This is an introduction to the upcoming feature. Everything has now been updated to reflect the first Raid boss event. Notes on the Initial Raid Bosses When the Raid boss launched but it had a few problem. Chief problem at launch was that the private invite links did not work. This problem is now supposed to be fixed. If not the workaround is to make your boss Public and just send the boss link to people you know. This brings us to the second problem. You could post your public boss on chat but there have been rumours of Vikings going around deliberately killing the health of a raiding party causing the Raid bosses' health to revert to the last 10% checkpoint. Of course killing the raiding party by not healing need not be a deliberate act. It could happen if someone gets overenthusiastic with their attack and does not notice how quickly the health bar is going down or when 2 or more people do multiple attacks before attempting to heal. The issue with the player's personal health having to be above 20% has been fixed. You can now attack or heal when you are in the hospital or even dead. This was causing problems because as you do not lose personal health when attacking a Raid boss you were open to attack by other players for all the time you spend attacking and healing giving some a free lunch. On the first Raid boss there were complaints about the extraordinary amounts of resources necessary to kill one of these bosses. The first raid boss released, the Cave Dragon, has 891,300,000 health. The highest co-op boss I can find at the moment is a level 112, The Last Stand of Heimdallr, which only has health of 444,920,000 and can be attacked by up to 50 players. ]Some who have managed to kill the first Raid boss were not too impressed with the rewards. As well as the expected XP and coins one player only got skill points. This is after spending 100s of FP in order to beat it. But nobody should take on a Raid boss for the items that may drop as they fall into the 25 - 30 FP range. At the time of writing the Cave Dragon, Raid boss drops items with a strength of 565 but there is a limited, 25 FP item for sale, The Crimson Greatbow with a strength of 564 There was also a minor problem with to do with two displays of the same Raid boss on the Boss list. Fixes That Might Get/Got Implemented In post #130 of this thread on the forum the following measures might be taken *Raid Boss wipe checkpoints: Every 10% (of full health) you get the Boss down will create a save-point. When the raid party gets killed instead of regaining full health the Boss' health will only recover as far as this save-point. This has now been implemented for future bosses *A player who wipes the Raid group two or more times will become eligible to be kicked from the group. Still to be added *Reworking of the invite system so it is more user friendly and more Bosses will remain private. (eg make it work like it was intended to do). Still seems to have problems *Guaranteed reward drop for the first Raid Boss kill you get during an event. Any other Raid bosses you are in on the kill of during an event may or may not drop further items. Each player will now get at least 1 drop if the Raid boss is killed in time. *Drop the requirement to have personal health while attacking or healing for Raid bosses. Fixed Fablanta (talk) 03:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC) updated Fablanta (talk) 20:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) What is Raid Bosses All About Raid Bosses will be an event over 7 days. Individual bosses will have a 7 day countdown timer. There is no limit to the number of Raid Bosses you can summon or participate in over the duration of the event. Unlike other bosses Raid Bosses remain at the same strength and level no matter how many times they are killed. Summoning the Raid Boss To summon the Raid Boss you’ll need to collect four keys from four Locations within the game. The keys will drop from quests within the stated Locations. There are four Locations tied to each instance of Raid Boss, ranging from low-level Locations to high-level Locations. The Raid Boss’ strength is tied to the Location that you earned the keys from, not the player who summons it. The chance of a key dropping from a quest will be scaled to the Energy cost of quests in a given location, so the highest Energy requirement quest in a Location will have the highest chance of dropping the key. There will be a new user interface module that will show you how many keys you’ve accumulated and will allow you to travel to the next Location you can earn a key from. If you have extra keys in your inventory when the Raid Boss event ends they can be manually turned in for additional XP. Keys do not have any uses outside of summoning a Raid Boss but they have nominal stats of 1/1. The Raid Group Once you have all the requisite keys, you can start a Raid Boss. Raid Bosses work a little differently than our current Co-op/Single Bosses in that you are restricted to 30 members in your Raid group. The makeup of the Raid Boss group is such that you can only have a maximum of 10 members in each “tier”. Tiers are dependant on level: Level: 0 - 2000 Level: 2001 - 3999 Level: 4000+ As Raid Bosses are private by default each tier will have a specific invite code. Only players in the tier’s level range can use the code to join a Raid Boss. Refreshing the invite code on tier will invalidate any previous codes. Although they are by default private Raid Bosses can be shared publicly just like regular Bosses, but you are still limited to 10 members for each tier. Raid Group Health The Raid group shares a separate Health pool calculated from the members’ overall Health and Defense skill points. The stats contributed by an individual player’s skill point values are locked when they join the Raid. The Raid group Health pool will update when new members join the Raid. You can replenish lost Raid group health with Energy. Every time you attack a Raid Boss, the Raid group’s Health pool will be depleted so if nobody heals, it is possible that the Raid group could lose to the Raid Boss. If the Raid group's health drops to zero this triggers a reset in which both the groups and the boss' health return to full strength and, in the case of the Raid boss, losing any damage that may have taken days to accomplish. Fighting the Raid Boss The Raid Boss interface will be based on the existing Boss fight interface. The main difference is that as well as the usual Attack and Power Attack options, there is also a “Heal Raid” button and the Power Attack button is now renamed Barrage. There seems to be no advantage to doing a Barrage attack like there was for a Power Attack. The Raid Boss will hit back very hard so keeping the Raid group health up is vital so players with high energy will play an important role. If the Raid group is wiped out, the Raid Boss’ health resets to full, along with the Raid group’s health. The Raid Boss can randomly drop Energy when attacked. You will get a random amount of between 50 and 150 energy. The amount of energy given is not dependant on the amount of stamina you use in an attack. When you get the energy there is no kind of display the only thing that happens is that your remaining energy figure goes up (by more than 1). Killing the Raid Boss When a Raid Boss is defeated, each player involved could earn one of several special new items at random (or none at all). These items are unique from any other item in the game in that they have purple text. These items will have similar attributes to current Limited items. Once a Raid Boss is killed you can immediately start another one if you have the keys. This article is based on this Raid bosses forum thread Fablanta (talk) 04:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Raid Bosses Cave Dragon The Grendel Category:Bosses